Gentleman
by confusing-dream-star
Summary: A romance short story between Soul and Maka. My first story, please rate and review!
1. Maka's POV

_A Soul Eater fanfiction - I do not own Soul Eater or any of the characters._

_Maka's POV_

We're almost home on our way from the school dance.  
Soul Eater was wearing a plain dark red suit with a black tie. I think he wore it only because I like it. I was wearing my spaghetti-strap dress and some black heels.  
"God, my feet hurt so much," I complained to Soul as I kicked at a puddle.  
He looked at me with a smirk. Jerk. I ignored him and focused on the distant building - our apartment.  
"I'm tempted to take my heels off, if it weren't raining." I sighed. After a minute of silence I added, "Not that you would care."  
When I turned to glare at him, I didn't see Soul.  
I saw a man in a handsome suit, white fluffy hair, and a pained expression, with something else behind his eyes that I couldn't decipher. And. . .Blush.  
When he met my gaze, the world didn't exist. The only thing that did was Soul. What was I doing? I didn't even notice that I was still walking.  
I could feel my face heat up - until I tripped and was headed face first into the wet dirt.  
But, I never touched the ground?  
two firm, gentle, hands swept me up from the mud and held me up to that handsome young man.  
"Watch where you're going, Maka."  
Death knows how long we were staring at each other.  
I never really noticed how deep his eyes are, 2 pools of lava, burning with passion and meaning. His jawbones looked carved, from a famous roman. Soul's entire face was to die for.  
Did I have feelings for him? Because I never noticed. It wasn't like I expected him to pick me up.  
As I felt his breath on my face, I stared wide-eyed and... and... Mesmerized. The magic-filled lava pools burned a spell bound to me, and only me.  
What do I do? We can't do this forever.  
Before I know it, I change my mind from jerk, to...  
"Oh Soul-kun... You're such a... Gentleman."  
He smiled, and I smiled back.  
Soul lifted my head up to his, and kissed me passionately under the rain.

_Please rate and review!_


	2. Soul's POV

_Soul's POV_

We're almost home on our way from the school dance.

She was wearing her usual dress, while I was wearing a stupid suit. I knew Maka liked it, so I thought, what the hey. At the same time, I never knew why I chose it.  
"God, my feet hurt so much," she whined.  
I smirked. Maka was so funny when she was complaining.  
She glared at me for a second, before looking off into the distance.  
"I'm tempted to take my heels off, if it weren't raining," she went on. Would she ever shut up about it?

But then, she said, "Not that you would care."

I never really realized how much I liked her until she said those words. I felt hurt. It was the kind of hurt I haven't experienced since I was a child.  
I bet she only thinks of me as some arrogant jerk, I thought. I then thought, I didn't want her to think of me like that anymore. I decided to make it up to her.  
I didn't even realize I was staring at her until she met my gaze. My face was probably about to burst into flames by now.  
Was it instinct?  
I swear, I didn't mean to catch her.  
But when Maka tripped, everything slowed down.  
I was becoming a new person. It was kind of scary.  
Maybe my heart was going to make it up to her, so I gave in.  
Did I only ever notice her shortness? How did I not notice her wavy, dirty blond hair, and solid emerald eyes? How did I not notice her delicate, yet strong figure? The same figure who works so hard everyday, working with me?  
Time stopped us while we were staring at one another.  
I saw her radiant eyes studying my face, while I held her up, bridal style, thinking on what my next move should be. How did I get myself into this mess? No, 'mess' just wasn't the right word...

My heart was at last satisfied when I heard her utter these words:

"Oh Soul-kun... You're such a.. Gentleman."  
I broke into a smile.  
Maka smiled back at me.

It was pretty easy to figure out what to do by now.  
I lifted her head up to mine, and kissed her.


End file.
